Once Upon A Time in Roseville
by thepowerunleashed
Summary: "I'm tired of the normal life. I'm ready for adventures..." Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode. AU.
1. Prologue

**Once Upon a Time in Roseville, Texas **

_the grass is not always greener on the other side_

Who would have thought it would be 50 degrees in Texas on one typical Monday afternoon in March? Cammie Morgan thought to herself as she walked across the street to get her tall mocha frappuccino from Starbucks to meet up with her friends Elizabeth Skyler and Carter White for their weekly coffee stop.

The Starbucks stop had been going on almost every Monday afternoon since the three friends were in their freshman year at Roseville High School. They were all juniors now and the coffee every week sure helped their junior year stress levels and of course, their friendships with each other.

As much as Cammie loved her two best friends and Roseville, a small town just a couple hours away from Dallas, Texas, Cammie felt like she didn't want to live in Texas anymore. She wanted to travel and make her own exciting and new adventures.

You see, Cammie's parents are spies. You know, a spy from the CIA?

But, when Cammie was born, Cammie's mother didn't want her daughter to have a "spy" life. She wanted the "normal" life for her own daughter. So Mrs. Morgan quit her job at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and settled in Roseville, Texas and became a European history teacher at Roseville High School.

Cammie lived in Roseville for almost seventeen years and she always wondered what the spy life would be like.

But you know what they say... the grass is not always greener on the other side.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One.**

_forever and always_

_

* * *

__"Cause I was there when you said forever and always You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,"_

As Cammie turned off the Taylor Swift hit on the radio in her car as she was parking in the school parking lot, she noticed this guy she's never seen before. He was cute. Brown hair, brown eyes, tall, and looked about Cammie's age.

The mysterious boy was walking towards the front office. Cammie's never seen him before, he was probably transferring in the middle of the semester. Cammie didn't have much experience with boys but this guy looked nice and he was new so it was probably likely he didn't know anyone at the school. So, Cammie decided to talk to this "new guy". So even though she wasn't a spy, Cammie would still consider this her first mission.

_Mission One:_

"Hey, are you new to Roseville? My name's Cammie, I"m a junior here. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, yeah I'm new. I need to go to the front office. Am I going the right way?"

"Yeah, it's across the courtyard right over there. What's your name?"

"Zach."

"Nice to meet you, Zach. Are you a junior or senior?"

"I'm a junior, I just moved here from Washington D.C."

"Oh cool, it's a lot warmer down here in Texas."

"Yeah."

Zach clearly was not a big talker or he was just shy and didn't know Cammie.

When Zach and Cammie walked into the front office, they gave Zach his schedule and the regular school forms.

"That's cool, we have Algebra II fourth period together. I can help you find any of your classes if you want."

"Thanks... Cammie? It's Cammie right?"

"Yeah, it's Cammie Morgan."

_Mission One: Complete._

_

* * *

First, thank you to bexparks, 2goode4u, _and_ hearts4ever_ and _gallaghergirl396 _for the reviews on my story. You all rock and thank you so much. :)

Also the author of Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter, has a new series called Heist Society out and I'd recommend all of you to go read it! On a side note, I got to meet Ally Carter. She's so nice and it's another reason you should go read Heist Society!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_take me above your light_

_

* * *

_

During B-Lunch, Cammie Morgan, Elizabeth Skyler, and Carter White were sitting in the courtyard and eating chicken lo-mein from Roseville's local Chinese joint.

"So Cammie, who was the guy you were talking to on the way to Algebra II today? I was walking to AP US History and I saw you and a guy together. Give us the deets,"  
Carter White asked Cammie while she was opening her fortune cookie.

"Oh, it was just this guy. He just transferred here today from Washington D.C."

"D.C? Cammie. That's awesome! What's his name? Is he a junior?"

"Yeah, he's a junior. His name's Zach Goode. He's nice, kind of quiet, but he is new. He's really good at Algebra II though."

"No way. Ask him to help you! It would be great if he could help me cause I'm the stuff we're learning right now is so confusing. But anyways, Cammie, that's so cool! Does he have B Lunch?"

Cammie giggled with her friend. "No, he has A Lunch, but he said he had to go off-campus for lunch. I'm not sure why...-"

Someone tapped Cammie's shoulder and she jumped and looked back.

"Hey Cammie."

It was Zach.

"Oh hey, I thought you had A Lunch."

"I did. I have Study Hall this period. I tried to find you so I can say thanks for helping me get to my classes today."

"Oh, not a problem. Roseville's a pretty good school." Cammie smiled.

Zach sat down next to Cammie and looked at Carter and Elizabeth.

"Oh, sorry, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Carter and Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you." Carter and Elizabeth said.

"Nice to meet both of you too. Cammie, I need to talk to you for a minute." Zach responded.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Actually I need to talk to you privately, do you want to meet at Starbucks after school?"

"Umm sure, that's fine. I'll meet you there around 3:10?"

Ding! Ding! B Lunch was over and now it was time for fifth period.

"Great, see you later." Zach told Cammie.

And just as Cammie said bye, Zach was gone.

"Ohmigod. Cammie. It's only the first day and he asked you to go to Starbucks with him." Elizabeth squealed.

"Lizzie, I'm sure it's probably just him saying thanks or something. I mean, it's nothing big, right?"

"I don't know, Cammie. It seemed like he liked you. Ohmigod, I'm so happy for you." Lizzie hugged Cammie.

As the girls walked to their fifth period classes, Cammie Morgan had mixed feelings about the Starbucks get-together. Did Zach like her? And how did Zach walk away so fast right when Cammie said bye?

Something was up with Zach and Cammie had to figure it out.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews and the favorites. It really keeps me inspired to write more!  
The quote, "take me above the light" is from Hello Seattle by Owl City. (:


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_you have your first cousins, second cousins, that's not right, isn't it?_

_

* * *

_

"One tall java chip frappuccino light for Cammie." The barista at Starbucks called out.

Cammie took her thirst quencher a.k.a. Starbucks drink and sat down at a table and waited.

It was 3:08. Right after the bell rang ending school, Cammie immediately packed up her bag and walked to Starbucks for her afternoon meeting with Zach.

"Hey Cammie, sorry if I'm late. I had to go to my locker to pack up." Zach said, surprising Cammie.

"Oh hey Zach. That's fine. I got something to drink."

"Awesome. But Cammie I need to tell you something and I'm not exactly sure how to say it."

What could Zach possibly say to her? She only met him today for crying out loud!

"Okay, what is it?" Cammie said, not sure exactly how to respond.

"Okay, you know how I told you I'm from Washington D.C?"

"Yeah...it's a lot colder up there. But I love D.C. when I visited for the eighth grade trip several years ago. It was a lot of fun." Cammie giggled.

"Yeah, D.C.'s awesome but you see my mom works for the CIA and I went to this school kind of for the CIA."

Was Zach a spy? That's so cool. Just like her parents.

"That's really cool, Zach."

"Yeah..well, my mom had a brother who lives in Texas now. And her last name was Morgan. And I'm pretty sure he had a daughter. I never really knew I had a cousin or anything. My mom never really told me anything about her brother. But anyways, what I'm trying to say is I think we're cousins."

* * *

Notes: I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews! This is my first fanfiction and I'm so happy other people are enjoying it! I love writing and reading so much, and I can't express how thankful I am for all the reviews!

The quote for this chapter is from "Mean Girls". If you haven't seen it, it's a definitely a must-see movie to see. (:


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_dirty little secrets_

_

* * *

_

On the night of January 5, the day when Cammie met Zach Goode for the very first time, the Morgan family was eating taco salad for dinner.

"Mom, why haven't you told me about your brother? Where does he live now? Is he married?" Cammie asked these questions to her mother.

"Cammie, what makes you so interested in my brother all of a sudden? He lives in D.C. and he's married and has a son. I don't keep in touch with him that much anymore."

"Oh, so he has a son my age, mom?"

"Yeah sweetie, he might be a year older than you. But yeah I think he's about your age. How did you know? Does he have a Facebook?"

"No not exactly, he actually came to my school today. He invited me to Starbucks after school and told me we were cousins. Why didn't you tell me I had a cousin who was a spy, mom? How come I'm not a spy?"

"Honey, I knew this would come up. I wanted you to have a normal life. I did this for your own good, sweetie. I wish I wasn't a spy myself. I've always wanted to be normal and I want you to have a better life than me, which is want a parent should want for their kids."

"But mom, I never even tried the spy life. I mean Zach seems really nice but he was telling me about Blackthorne and all the spy stuff. It seemed so cool, Mom. I never get a chance to do that?"

"Honey, you'll thank me when you're older. Besides why is Zach down here in Texas anyway?"

"His family moved down here. He didn't tell me why, maybe it was because his dad wanted to see his SISTER, MOM."

"Anyways, so Cammie how's Algebra II doing?"

"MOM. Don't change the subject on me. I want to know why you and brother don't talk anymore and why I never knew I had a cousin who was a spy and most importantly why am I not a spy?"

* * *

Notes: This is a short chapter, I promise to update this soon. During spring break which will be in about a month, I'll write a lot more to this story. :)

The italic subhead is Dirty Little Secrets by All-American Rejects.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose'_

_

* * *

_

As Cammie Morgan sat down in her Algebra II class on Tuesday morning, she had a lot on her mind. She needed to talk to Zach. She needed to find out more information. And on top of all that, there was a Junior Girls announcement earlier that morning saying that a formal cotillion was coming up in three more months. And Cammie needed to ask a boy to go with in order to go to the formal. Why are boys so complicated? She thought.

"Hey Cammie, how are you?" Zach said appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh hey Zach. I'm fine, thanks."

Zach smiled as the bell rang and Mrs. Green started the class.

After Algebra II was over, Cammie rushed out of class and Zach tried to catch up with her.

"Cammie! Wait, what did your Mom say about her brother and I down here?"

"She didn't really talk much about it. I have to get to Spanish across the school. I'm going to be late. I need to talk to you at lunch, 'kay?"

"I'll walk with you, my class is right near there."

Why couldn't Zach tell that Cammie didn't want to talk to him right now. She had to figure out what she was going to say to him.

"Okay, I have to go to the restroom." Cammie said, making up an excuse.

"Cammie, why are you in such a hurry? My mom was just like that."

Cammie turned back around. What did Zach just say? His mom was just like that?

"Zach, why did you mention your mom? Is she in Texas? Is everything okay? Tell me fast, class starts in three minutes."

"Cammie, it's complicated. My mom passed away when I was just two weeks old. I never really got to know my real dad. He left me after I was born and sent me to an orphanage for spies in D.C. And there your mom's brother, your uncle, adopted and raised me. But he took this mission in Australia a couple months ago. I haven't talked to him since. So I researched some stuff and I caught a flight to Roseville to find some of his relatives to see if you knew where he went."

Cammie tried to follow everything Zach was saying. She was so confused. What happened to her uncle? And why was Zach confiding in all this personal information with her? She wanted to help him.

* * *

Notes: Subhead: You and Me by Lifehouse.


End file.
